


锤基-拒绝

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, kinda dark Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 一辆车！回到阿斯加德的Thor邀请弟弟一起阻止众神的黄昏，而Loki拒绝了。差点变成强奸的车。。。





	锤基-拒绝

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点为Thor 3:诸神的黄昏。
> 
> 开车技术很差。。真的。。

正当Thor以为所谓的众神的黄昏已被他阻止之际，被人称为恶作剧之神的Loki正将自己化身成众神之父，甚至还下达命令，让人民通过话剧来纪念他，曾拯救过Asgard的邪神。

话剧正演到最后一部分，Loki为了拯救Thor以及他的中庭伙伴Jane而被捅一刀。

“我并不是为了他。”

以众神之父形态的Loki惬意地躺在沙发上，品尝着宫女递给他的葡萄，享受着人们对他敬而远之的态度，欣赏这位他而准备的话剧。一切都是这么让人放下戒心，感受着宁静的安宁，置身于平安的喜悦之中，直到从外打听情报的雷神回到自己的家，直到从下到大与他一同成长的哥哥将他的变身识破。

”你知道我的锤子到最后必然会回到我的手上吧？你真的要我这么做吗？”

Thor狠狠地抓着邪神的头部，远方飞来的这是他在上一秒丢出去的雷神之锤。Loki露出了慌张的表情，压抑的看着前方。而就在下一秒，他挣脱了雷神的怀抱，回复回自己的外貌，在Asgard人们面前向他哥哥释出投降的意愿。

可是他的态度依然是那么地高傲。

“没有你这里还不是好好的！”

被Thor推倒坐在沙发上的Loki忍耐不住喊了出声，当然就在下一秒后悔的感情就向他扑涌而来，似乎想要将他淹没。

因为他知道这一句不小心喊出口的话语将导致他痛苦且快乐的惩罚。

“你必须和我单独谈谈，弟弟。”

哦，Odin在上，看看你的亲生儿子正要做些什么吧。

现在的邪神正被他失去理智的哥哥半强迫性地拉入属于他的宫殿，手无缚鸡之力的他只能任由雷神将他推到床上，压倒在他的身下。但自尊心如此强大的恶作剧之神怎么可能安分守己地任由鲁莽的雷神将他欺负到底呢?

“够了，放开我，哥哥！你在干嘛，住手！”

Loki用尽全力推开身材比他粗壮的Thor，可万万没想到他居然扒下他的外套，甚至要将他的衣裳退下。双手除了在脱邪神的衣裳以外，还在毫无规矩地不断地在邪神白皙如玉的皮肤上划走，欣赏着因为抚触而颤抖的神明。

早在想要一统中庭的那段日子里，纤弱的Loki已经得知了自己无法完全击败哥哥的事实，就算是他那无人能破解的法术也无法帮助他逃离雷神的计划。

况且，每每一次当他做个坏孩子的时候，他的哥哥总会即使出现并给予他严厉的处罚，无论是在中庭还是在Asgard，他的处罚方式永远都是那么的一成不变却又那么地花样百出，让人，不对，是让Loki更想要逃离任何与雷神有关的地点。

当然，雷神之锤的拥有者是不会让他如愿以偿的。

外衣，大衣，衬衫，裤子，袜子，以及守护他最后的内裤都被雷神一一脱下，扔置在地板上，不被加以理会。而这一切的破坏者却像个刚得到玩具的孩子，迫不及待地想要试试玩具的各种功能，甚至迫不及待地想要将玩具弄坏。

而Thor的玩具便是Loki。

然而，聪明狡猾的邪神从未拥有想要放弃的想法，就算是在这一种令人感到无比害臊的时刻。相反而言，冲动鲁莽的雷神却一直都想要把邪神操到哭不出来，不断地向他求饶。

向来不放弃完成目的的Thor也不会放过这大可可以任由他玩弄弟弟的机会。所以他开始了，他让这一次无止境的性爱拉开序幕。

Loki强忍着欲望，就算是后穴正被他称为哥哥的男人用手指撑开也一样，咬着下唇，不让那甜腻的呻吟流露而出。一旦放下了戒心，他便会沦陷在名为Thor的深渊里。

随着手指的增加，Loki的身子也不断地在颤抖着，前列腺被他愚蠢的哥哥找到了并且正接受着手指的挤压，而Thor却任然不满足邪神的表现，像个记仇的孩子一步一步地布下陷阱让敌人露出马脚，失去反驳得力量，他将抽插在邪神后穴里的手指弯下，以各种方式继续欺负他认为应该获得处分的弟弟。

极为敏感的部位不断地被人肆虐地按压着，往往都比思维还来得诚实的身躯背叛了他，强烈的快感让Loki无法在压抑着自己的呻吟，甜而不腻的声音争先恐后地从他那总是在说着谎言的嘴里涌出，与正被扩张着的后穴所发出的水声结合成让人感到羞耻的交响曲。

眼见还不愿放弃防抗的弟弟，Thor加快速度地为他完成扩张的准备，将早已蓄势待发的性器抵在那位他而开合的后穴，在外部画了几圈后便迫不及待地将自己挤进邪神的身体里，与他结合，感受他的呼吸频率，感受他的心跳速度，感受他被快感以及情欲占据的双眼所流下来的生理泪水。

“Thor，放开我。。。那里不行。。”

Loki再一次地想要将雷神推出体外却没想到后者会误打误撞地发现自己的敏感点，甚至毫无技巧可言地加快速度向那一点顶撞着。深知自己已无法已无法停止哥哥的愚蠢后，Loki无助地放弃挣扎，任由油然而生的性欲主宰着自己的身躯，他知道这一切的解决方案只有让自己也陷入欲望的深处，主动配合雷神的律动。

墨绿色的双眼因为被眼泪湿润了而显得楚楚伶人，像是在祈求抚摸的小黑猫，放荡却不失高雅，就像是他才是给予处罚的那人，而真正的犯人是Thor。

Loki像位女王，反转这对他不利的困境，改变姿势让自己完全坐在雷神的欲望上，让自己能完全掌控这惩罚的节奏，就算是将耗费他大量的力气，但哪怕是要用尽他体内的一切，他都必须为自己挽留一些尊严。

哪怕那所谓的尊严不过是一场可笑的妄想。

Thor将双手放置在邪神纤细的腰上，全心全意地欣赏着不断地在扭着腰满足自己的邪神，眼神里充满了爱意，像是在看着自己的爱人，亦或则说他们早已是恋人关系。

周围的温度缓缓地上升，为他们添加了更多的暧昧气氛，为他们的性爱添加喜悦。

被欲望蒙蔽双眼的雷神不再理会任何的性爱技巧，他不是Tony•花花公子•Stark，他不像他能在欲望之中找回理智运用那些多年累积下来的性爱技巧，他只是一个雷神，一个爱着弟弟的哥哥，哪怕他从小到大一起生活的弟弟只是领养的。一次又一次地将自己往深处送去，像是要将那沉甸甸的包囊也一同挤进Loki的后穴里，像是要将恶作剧之神拆了吞下腹。

在高潮之后，他将弟弟包入怀里，不去理会两人身上的液体，不去想任何的清理工作，不去想任何有关于众神的黄昏的事物，不去想Loki所犯下的所有一切，只是安安静静地哄着邪神入睡，享受这难得的安宁。

“和我一次阻止众神的黄昏吧，弟弟。”

“才不要。”

永远不怕死的邪神再一次狠心拒绝了他的哥哥，拒绝了这一同拯救Asgard的复仇革命，但他不知道的是Thor知道他的弟弟依旧在撒谎。

 

END。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看完Thor 3 后的产物（？）
> 
> 喜欢的话不妨留下Kudos^-^，有任何的感言也请在这下方留言！


End file.
